This invention relates generally to building tile emplacement, and in particular to apparatus and a method for evenly coating building tiles and the like with mortar.
Building tile, such as ceramic tile, is commonly used as floor and wall coverings in buildings. Such tile is generally affixed to a floor or wall by mortar. Typically, mortar is spread over the floor, for example, by a trowel and the tile is then placed on the mortar. A problem associated with spreading the mortar only on the floor is that the tile might not be completely coated with mortar. If the tile is not completely coated then moisture may seep into gaps between the tile and floor to reduce the adhesion of the tile to the floor. To reduce the gaps it has been known to trowel mortar on the back surface of the tile before placing the tile on the mortar coated floor. The mortar must be evenly spread on all of the tiles so that the final tiled surface will be smooth. However, evenly coating the tiles with a trowel is rather difficult and time consuming.